yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Laval
"Laval" (ラヴァル Ravaru) is an archetype first released in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Their team symbol is an orange flame often carved into a flat stone or disc. All known "Laval" monsters have FIRE as their Attribute, as well as the majority of their Types being either Pyro or Warrior. Most "Laval" monsters mill and use other "Laval" monsters in the Graveyard. Some, like "Laval Coatl", simply need enough "Lavals" in the Graveyard to work. Others, like "Laval Judgment Lord", banish "Lavals" from the Graveyard for costs. A few, like "Laval Cannon", recycle "Lavals" that have been banished by other effects. Their Synchro Monsters are all based around managing the "Lavals" in the Graveyard with their effects. The archetype can work well with "Lightsworn" and other self-milling Decks. Another good partner archetype is "Flamvell" since both archetypes are FIRE and many of the members, including a few Synchro Monsters, have 200 DEF. "Laval Forest Sprite", "Laval Volcano Handmaiden", "Laval Lancelord" and "Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith" can benefit from cards like "Flamvell Firedog" or "Rekindling" to swarm the field. All Synchro Monsters require 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters. Duel Terminal Storyline The Laval live in a lava zone that's surrounded by Fiery Woodlands. A tribe that's born for battling, all they want to do is fight. For that purpose, they attacked the Gem-Knight repeatedly to start a new conflict. However, the Steelswarms started to take over the surface land. So, the Lavals went to work with the other clans. Forming a temporary union with the Vylon, they obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop fights between clans by exterminating them completely. Later, the Lavals teamed up with the other clans again in order to stop the Vylon's actions. They fused their powers to fight back this order. After defeating the Vylons, the union disbanded, and the Lavals went working as a new power source for the rituals of the Gishki tribe. Since then, the current fate of Laval tribe is unknown. Members Design Appearance Visually, most "Laval" monsters appears to be made out of molten rock or molten lava. Etymology The archetype's name is a corruption of the word "lava", which is similar to how the "Flamvell" archetype was named. Playing style This archetype focuses on setting up its Graveyard to enable several effects from both the field and Graveyard, most easily done via "Molten Conduction Field". Upon completing Graveyard setup, it can unleash a massive swarming speed and overwhelm your opponent with numerous Synchro Monsters. One can utilize "Rekindling" to revive many "Laval" monsters with 200 DEF, with "Laval Magma Cannoneer" being the ideal non-Tuner due to being Level 4 and able to set up the Graveyard on its own. Some "Flamvell" monsters can be added to the Deck to increase speed, namely "Flamvell Firedog" and "Flamvell Magician". "Firedog" is highly useful because it can search for many of the "Laval" Tuners. With "Rekindling", this Deck is capable of unleashing massive Synchro Monsters such as "Shooting Quasar Dragon" or "Red Nova Dragon" on the first turn. However, this build is not recommended to use in the TCG due to "Rekindling" being limited. "Laval Cannon" can allow for a degree of toolboxing banished Lavals. Cards that banish your "Laval" cards, like "Gold Sarcophagus", can set up "Cannon". "Laval Lakeside Lady" can be easily set up and banished for "Cannon" to summon either her or the other "Laval" monster she banished. "Searing Fire Wall" can be used for massive Link Summoning plays after a successful "Molten Conduction Field" activation, as well as offering pinpoint banishing possibilities. The archetype has a wide array of Synchro Summoning options, making it quite flexible if it can get started. Recommended cards Laval Xyz Laval Banish/Beatdown Weaknesses Since Laval strategies are Graveyard-dependent, cards that directly banish cards, like "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can be highly harmful to the Deck - however, "Laval Cannon" can counter this up to a certain point. "Necrovalley", "The End of Anubis" and "Silent Graveyard" are also dangerous due to disrupting several key effects such as "Handmaiden"'s or "Lakeside Lady"'s. Anti Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" and "Vanity's Emptiness" can also force this Deck into a screeching halt. Much like other FIRE-based archetypes, this Deck is highly oriented towards "Reklinding", and they tend to be very vulnerable if it is negated. Similarly to the "Gusto" archetype, "Discord" makes a potent counter against more Synchro-oriented versions of "Laval" Decks. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes